


The Water is Wide (not really)

by TheSunshineDragon



Series: Ash & Oak & Thorn [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brotherhood, Cursed Human, Did I Mention, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Family Feels, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea what I'm doing, Magic, Okay I Might Regret The Title, The Author Regrets Nothing, gets a little sad at the end, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunshineDragon/pseuds/TheSunshineDragon
Summary: A relaxing afternoon at the creek turns into all out war after someone splashes Chan and Changbin.And Hyunjin throws a (small) dead fish at Jeongin at some point.It's 3am, summaries don't exist in this alternate dimension I'm currently existing in.
Series: Ash & Oak & Thorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137509
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Water is Wide (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> I...yeah, idk...probably should've tagged this as crack.....and came up with a different title....
> 
> I mean, I literally did not reread this for errors or anything once I wrote it. 
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> Yay 3am me.
> 
> *facepalm*

Chan watched the others from where he was sitting on the bank of the creek, feet dangling in the water. Jeongin was sitting cross-legged in the creek, looking as happy as a clam in his own little world, water spraying from his fingers occasionally to splash the others (Chan was willing to bet he had a small school of water-dwelling critters surrounding him, if the random fish that would suddenly take flight at Changbin’s head every once was of any indication). Felix and Han were perched up on a branch that hung low over the water, toes barely dipping in the water, conversing enthusiastically. Seungmin and Minho were engaged in fierce water fight a bit further downstream from Jeongin, both absolutely soaked, but grinning nonetheless, the bickering as fierce as the water being tossed around.

Changbin suddenly appeared from where he had been walking upstream, plopping next to Chan, looking damp, but otherwise dry. His shoulder pauldron tattoo was glowing a faint greenish-brown, like he’d been using his magic recently.

“Find anything interesting?” Chan asked, rolling the edge of his pants up further before sinking his feet deeper into creek.

Changbin shrugged, laying backwards on the mossy bank, closing his eyes. “Not really.”

“Wow, no new rocks for the collection? I’m shocked,” Chan teased, ducking a swipe at his head, chuckling.

“Hey, I’m picky,” Changbin said, sounding defensive. “Only the best rocks can join the collection.”

“Uh huh. Then what about that piece of asphalt that Jisung used for the white elephant exchange we had a few years ago?”

“I don’t need to justify my choices to you.”

Chan snorted, digging his toes into the soft mud. He opened his mouth to respond when he and Changbin both were suddenly doused in a wave of water.

Three pairs of eyes stared at the spluttering duo.

“It was him!” Minho, Seungmin, and Jeongin chorused all at the same time, pointing fingers, then dissolving instantly into bickering.

“It was _not_ me! I don’t randomly splash people, _unlike someone I could name_.”  
  
“Excuse me, you’re the only one with water magic!”

Felix and Han had stopped their conversation, finding the incurring fight more interesting, heads turning side to side in unison like tennis balls going between rackets, watching the battling trio like hawks. Felix’s wings flutter in anticipation and he suddenly whispered something to Han, who nodded at the words, a look of evil glee entering his eyes. 

Chan finally got the water out of his eyes and rose from where he had been sitting, shedding his shirt as he strode after Changbin, set on revenge.

Jeongin squealed from where he was sitting, scrambling as he tried to run from their earth magic wielder, Changbin looking ferocious on his warpath, using his magic to propel himself faster away from the danger. Seungmin ducked behind Minho, all previous arguing forgotten as Chan sloshing towards them, a mischievous smile decorating his features.

“I DECLARE WAR!” Someone hollered from above. Felix and Han came crashing into from behind, Han cackling madly as Felix flew him straight into Seungmin, causing the trio to fall into the water with a crash, Minho taking the brunt of the fall. Chan took that as his chance, using his hands to send waves of water over the trio. Han somehow popped up on the top of the pile, still cackling and shouting his victories, until a cat tattooed arm dragged him down again.

Felix, for his part, was still hovering in the air laughing, until a tendril of water snaked up and around his ankle, suddenly yanking him down towards the earth and into the water battle below with a screech. 

It was absolute carnage after that.

Hyunjin suddenly popped up from where he had been napping the grass, pieces of said grass sticking comically in his long hair, startled by the shrieks from the creek.

“What’s going on?”

Hyunjin never lived down the undignified high pitch scream that erupted from his lungs when Chan dumped him into the creek in a particularly cold (read: freezing) spot, courtesy of their youngest.

~~~

Hyunjin was _still_ brushing mud out of his hair from who knows where with the hairbrush he’d brought. The sun had since set and the eight of them were huddled around a campfire, roasting hot dogs and sausages over the fire, laughing and joking.

“Oh, ewwwwww,” Hyunjin complained, picking a very small, and very dead, fish out of his hair, causing Jeongin to cackle from across the fire. Hyunjin chucked it at him in retaliation, causing the younger to squeak in alarm. “How do you guys not have all this stuff in your hair?”

“I had some kind of grass in my hair,” Felix said with a shrug from where he was cuddled up close to Minho, blanket wrapped around the two of them.

“Guess you were just the lucky winner,” Seungmin said, smirking.

Conversation and banter eventually turned quiet as the food settled in their stomachs and by the time the fire died down to embers, they were all rolled in their sleeping bags, fast asleep underneath the stars, woods peaceful around them.

Chan woke up at some point, sitting up immediately to scan the area. His eyes found Minho standing in the middle of the creek where the moon was shining its brightest, markings glowing brightly from underneath his t-shirt, swirling gently down his arms and on his face. His back was towards Chan and Minho’s markings were glowing brightly enough that Chan could see where they would’ve connected with his wings. Instead, the outline of two twin scars could be seen, the markings ending where the wings would’ve begun.

Sadness pooled in Chan’s chest as he watched Minho soaking in the moonlight, a faint humming heard from the moon fairy. Of one of the many weights Chan carried, not arriving in time to save Minho and his wings was one of the heaviest.

For a moment, he wondered if he should go and check on Minho, but the decision was made for him when Minho sloshed his way out of the creek and bag to his sleeping bag, nodding at Chan when he saw him up, climbing back into his sleeping bag without a word.

Resolving to check in with the younger in the morning, Chan laid back down and rolled over, eyes closing to continue one of his rare nights of sleep. Minho was probably fine, but it never hurt to make sure the wing-less moon fairy was actually okay (being forthcoming with his emotions was something Minho was not good at, sometimes making situations difficult). With that last thought, Chan slipped peacefully back into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entire AU is so underdeveloped and I honestly can't find it in myself to care (that much).
> 
> Our Band of Magical Creatures:
> 
> Chan ~ Cursed Human  
> Hyunjin ~ Elf  
> Changbin ~ Something Earth related  
> Minho ~ Moon Fairy  
> Felix ~ Sun Fairy  
> Jeongin ~ Something Water related  
> Seungmin ~ Haven't Decided Yet  
> Han ~ Some kind of Magic Amplifier 
> 
> When I said underdeveloped, I meant it. This fic will probably turn into the one-shot collections, but who knows *shrugs* I honestly was just blowing off some steam from this last week (of which I had a horrible one) and this came to mind. Short, sweet, and simple. 
> 
> Also, if you want a fun song, Moby Duck by The Longest Johns is fun. 
> 
> Have a fabulous day! :D


End file.
